Boxes for the display of artwork are known. Such boxes protect the artwork arranged inside and focus the viewer's attention on the art. They also permit more convenient transport and storage of the arranged art. Some of these boxes have peepholes on the front, which require the viewer to directly engage with the display box by looking through the peephole in order to see the artwork arranged inside the box.
There exists a need, however, for an artwork display box that has an internal lighting system and a convex lens in the peephole viewer that allows the viewer to see clearly an art display that has many carefully arranged and very small elements. There also exists a need for various lighting designs for use with such a display box that can save energy, avoid the need to replace batteries or temporary lighting sources, and avoid unsightly wires that detract from the external presentation of the display box. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide such an artwork display box that meets these needs.